degrassi_evolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Campbell-Maya Relationship
The relationship between Campbell Saunders and Maya Matlin is known as Camaya (Cam'pbell/M'aya), Caya (Ca'mpbell/Ma'ya) or Maybell (May'a/Camp'bell). Relationship History Overview Campbell Saunders and Maya Matlin first met in Bitter Sweet Symphony (1), when Campbell joined Maya and Tristan French group. Maya and Cam become friends and started liking each other they went on their first date in Bitter Sweet Symphony (2) 'and also became a couple in 'Bitter Sweet Symphony (2). They broke up in Tears On Your Pillow (1) because Maya also liked Austin and''' had to choose between them and she chose Austin. Cam and Maya first got reaquainted in '''Brand New Me (1). Tristan, who became attracted to Cam, made Maya volunteer to let Cam join their French group during a class assignment. That night, Cam friended Maya on Facerange and began regularly chatting with her. However, he was actually talking to Tristan who was posing as Maya to get closer to Cam. After finding out that Tristan had been posing as Maya all along, and that Maya knew, Cam angrily told both of them that he will never be friends with either of them. However, Cam and Maya returned to speaking terms again as shown in All I Wanna Do (1). They developed a friendship which gradually blossoms into a romance and started dating again in Underneath It All (2). Despite many obstacles, including a messy love triangle with Austin and Maya's annoyance with his lack of physical/verbal affection, the two overcame them and were happily a couple. Tragically, their relationship ended when Cam, who had been suffering severe depression, committed suicide when convinced that Maya would be better off without him in her life. His abrupt death has left Maya traumatized and emotionally scarred and unstable. Season 1 Season 2 Trivia *Both think four leaf clovers are lucky and wear them before something important (Cam before a hockey game, Maya before a cello exam). *They are both each other's first relationship as well as their first kiss, date and love. *They both dislike hockey (even though Campbell is a prodigy hockey player). *They both have older siblings. *They both are friends with Tori and Tristan. *Cam's first line was spoken to Maya and her best friend Tristan. ("Hey.") *They both were bullied by Ice Hounds. *They both broke up with each other over the phone. *Maya was the last person Cam talked to on text message. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up:' Bitter Sweet Symphony (2)'(102) ***Broke Up:' Bleeding Love (2) ' (104) ****Reason: Maya felt unappreciated **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Bleeding Love (2) '(104) **Broke Up: 'Tears On Your Pillow (1)(113) ***Reason: Maya realized she was hiding her feeling for Austin and had to choose between Austin and Cam. **Third Relationship: ***Start Up: Underneath It All (2) (212) ***Broke Up: More Than This (1) (223) ***Reason: Maya felt unappreciated and unvalued. **Fourth Relationship **Start Up: More Than This (2) (224) **Broke Up: Forever Young (1) (233) ***Reason: Cam broke down due to all the struggles in his life he broke up with Maya over text and then committed suicide in the Degrassi greenhouse. Gallery DEG7.jpg Category:Degrassi Evolutions Category:Season 1 Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 2